Late Night Dance
by SiriusBlacksCellMate
Summary: Just a short one-shot with Gwen and Morgana. Made for Arianna Le Fay


It was late when Morgana finally retired to her bedroom, followed by Gwen. She wasn't exactly drunk, but she wasn't sober, either.

Uther had just held festivities, to celebrate a peace treaty between his and another kingdom. There was food, and drinks, and a very nice singer. Morgana still had her music in her head, and she wanted to dance.

"Gwen, would you come here a moment?" She asked, smiling mischievously, and waiting for her maid to come to her.

"Yes, my lady?" Gwen was smiling hesitantly, wondering about the look upon Morgana's face.

"Dance with me!" Morgana giggled, not waiting for an answer. She grabbed Gwen's hand, and started to twirl her around the room, whistling a lively tune. They danced like that, twirling and spinning around the room, until they suddenly slowed down. They were now slowly dancing, with Morgana's arms wrapped around Gwen's neck, and Gwen's around the other woman's waist.

Morgana's eyes trailed over her friends face, and she bit her lip. She'd always thought Guinevere beautiful, since the first time they met. The woman was kind, caring, and everything Morgana would want in a partner.

Morgana had always known she wasn't just attracted to males. Females had a special allure to her, that she didn't quite understand.

Before she could think of one of the many reasons she shouldn't be doing this, she pressed her lips against Guinevere's, dying to know if they were as soft as they looked. She was wrong. They were softer.

Gwen stood there in shock, before taking action. She was shocked, but sad that she had to be the one to end the kiss. She'd always wanted to kiss Morgana, but she knew that she never could. They were both females, and she was the King's ward! Nothing good could come from this.

"M-My lady, we mustn't" Stuttered Gwen, trying to release herself from Morgana's hold. She was trying rather weakly, and that gave Morgana some not that she didn't want to stop, either.

"Why, Gwen? I've seen the way you look at me while I change, or bathe. I know you're attracted to me, as I am to you. Please, Gwen? I need you. I need you so much."

These words were whispered against Gwen's neck, where Morgana was placing small, feather light kisses. Gwen was trying her hardest not to respond positively, but it was hard.

"M-My lady, we're both women, it isn't right!" She tried to sound strong, but the words came out as a breathy moan, for Morgana's hand had trailed down, and was now gripping Gwen's rear tightly.

"When has anything been right in this kingdom, Gwen?" Was Morgana's only response, before she captured Gwen's lips into another passionate kiss. Gwen's will was weak, and she gave up, deciding to enjoy it.

Gwen dug her hands into Morgana's hair, and she heard a small moan escape her Mistresses lips as she pulled on it. Morgana started walking them backwards, until Gwen was practically slammed against the wall. Morgana took advantage of this, and her hands started roaming across Gwen's body, groping her breasts roughly, and enticing a moan from the dark-skinned woman.

Morgana smiled against her friend's lips, and suddenly thrust her thigh between the other woman's legs, pressing it against her core, and giggling at the gasp that Guinevere released.

Gwen was helpless against Morgana's ruthless attack on her body, and she could feel her head getting light. She pulled her lips away from the pale woman's, and tried to catch her breath. Morgana saw her opening, and took it, biting and sucking on Gwen's collarbone ravenously.

"M-Mistress!" Moaned Gwen, starting to rock her hips back and forth on Morgana's thigh. The name Morgana had just called her was new, but she definitely liked it.

"Yes, my love?" She purred into Guinevere's ear, biting the lobe gently.

"M-More, please my lady. Please." Gwen was begging, and it shot pleasure through Morgana.

"Get undressed. Now." The order was laced with desire, but rough enough for Gwen not to want to know the consequences if she didn't.

Gwen slowly started to undress, her back to Morgana, and when she was about to turn around, she felt warm arms circle her waist, and Morgana's also naked body press against her from behind. Her face was red as could be, and she bit her lip as she felt Morgana lay her chin on her shoulder.

"I love you, Guinevere."

Morgana's words shocked her, but she found herself sincerely returning the emotion.

"And I, you, Morgana."

And with those words, Morgana slowly pulled Gwen to the large four poster bed.

Laying Gwen down, Morgana straddled the girl's hips, and proceeded to kiss her. Not like their previous kiss, though. That one had been demanding, and possessive.

This one was sweet, and kind. Until Gwen had to do that blasted hair pulling trick again, which caused Morgana to moan delightfully.

When they both needed air, Morgana started trailing her lips down, across the woman's collarbone, and to her perfect breasts. With nothing but the few candles lit in the room, and the warmth and light coming from the hearth, Gwen looked simply divine.

Morgana lightly sucked on one of her maid's nipples, gauging for a reaction. When she heard a sharp gasp, followed by a moan, she knew she was doing something right.

She lightly bit the tight bud in her mouth, and Gwen's back arched, and her hands went above her head, gripping the sheets tightly.

Morgana gave the other nipple the same treatment, but as she was sucking and nipping on the woman's breast, she brought one of her hands down, into the curls between the woman's legs.

Guinevere gasped as a finger pressed against her clitoris, and she turned her head against the bed, trying to stifle the loud yell that escaped her as the nerves were pinched and rubbed. It was a shock when she felt one of Morgana's fingers slip inside, and even more when she realized she was absolutely _soaking_ her Mistresses fingers.

Morgana let out a dark chuckle, and abandoned Guinevere's nipples. She slid her body down, until she was kneeling on the floor in front of Gwen's parted legs. Gwen looked down at her in confusion, then squeaked quietly when she saw, and _felt_ Morgana's tongue against her soaking slit. She again dug her fingers into Morgana's hair, and started jerking her hips slightly against her Mistresses mouth. She gasped and moaned as Morgana teased her, trailing her tongue just around her clit, but never touching it, never giving Gwen the release that she needed.

"P-Please!" Moaned Guinevere, and Morgana did nothing but chuckle.

"P-Please, Mistress?"

That's the ticket.

Morgana started sucking and licking with enthusiasm now, and she inserted two fingers into Gwen's tight, virginal hole, causing the girl to arch her back and moan in delight.

Gwen continued to buck her hips against Morgana's face and fingers, until it was almost too much.

"M-Morgana! I- I'm gonna…." She couldn't even finish her sentence, for Morgana sped things up, licking Gwen's soaking slit up and down, sucking on her clit lightly, when eventually it _was_ too much. Morgana could tell that Gwen came, because she could feel the girl shudder, over and over.

Morgana stood up, licking her fingers clean, before she climbed into bed, practically dragging Gwen with her.

The crawled under the warm blankets, and Gwen rested her head on Morgana's chest, smiling happily.

"Tomorrow, it's your turn."

Morgana blushed at Gwen's words, and together they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
